


認真的, 我該說什麽?

by RosVailintin



Series: PFDD [5]
Category: French Actor RPF
Genre: Accidental Sex, After Party, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Coming In Pants, Drunk Sex, Flashbacks, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Musical References, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 你真的不知道發生了什麽嗎? 因爲... 因爲我也不太敢相信我自己的記性. 我畢竟 - 畢竟所有人都喝了不少吧, 所有人, 就連洛朗也是 - 啊, 先不提他.





	認真的, 我該說什麽?

**Author's Note:**

> 終于下手了... 唉.  
> 作爲一個在AO3標簽管理委員會待了兩年的人我打這麽少的tag當然是有原因的...  
> 請看清是E類RPF! 配對是DA/LB/FR, 這個順序衹是AO3人物關繫標簽的標準順序, 實際的順序... 反正衹有DA是O啦 (DA: ntm 車的部分LB出現的并不多... 大概是個突然撞見然後就加入了的情節x (如果我提及夫人的話... 夫人當然也是A. (如果我happen to提及其他人比如説JB或者YM或者各位dancers... 就看心情x (對所以這個文衹有一堆梗和腦洞沒有大綱 /o  
> Freeform那一欄裏打的tag全都是要預警的. 我需要重複一遍是FR的第一人稱視角而且DA是第二人稱... 第二... 不算是非常的non-con所以沒打上但是還是有一點點 (? 有被標記之後和別人做 (這不是廢話嗎x 也有臨時標記. 涉及的梗常規有注解.  
> 這大概是個DA生日趴和6月23號FR去看的那場和末場趴的混合, 加上一大堆他倆早期尤其是 _歌廳_ 時期的瞎扯. 時間點在FR去看的那次之後, 暫時忽略和他一起去的GV先生 (  
> 出於活命目的x 正文所有的名字都被翻譯了, 我盡量讓他們不那麽尬 (  
> 感謝親愛的耳機和親愛的染野對於我拿兩個我見過好幾回真人的大可愛燉肉的鼓勵 (.  
> 最後一句請不要上升真人因爲跟他們沒有任何關係全是OOC.  
> 哦以及別管這個沙雕題目.  
> 能夠接受以上所有這些的話請戴好您的頭盔x

你真的不知道發生了什麽嗎? 因爲... 因爲我也不太敢相信我自己的記性. 我畢竟 - 畢竟所有人都喝了不少吧, 所有人, 就連洛朗也是 - 啊, 先不提他.

所以大概是這樣的嗎... 如果我還能數清楚日子的話, 應該是上周六的晚上, 在你被皮埃爾他們拽出來做第三次謝幕的時候, 我繞到舞臺側面找希恩(1). 他説雅閔快到皇家三一了(2), 然後看了你一眼. 你在他看你的同時越過了洛朗向這邊瞟 - 爲什麽我總會提到洛朗 - 反正就是, 你也看了希恩一眼, 他點了點頭. 之後你們兩個同時看向我, 而我什麽都沒明白.

我跟著希恩進後臺, 穿過充滿香水, 汗水和信息素的濃重的空氣, 他直接把我帶到了樓上的休息室. 化妝間的門開著, 卡洛琳一邊盯著梳妝臺上的眼影盤一邊給卡門揉肩膀, 安托萬有點幽怨地抱著假髮模特頭看著她們兩個(3). 卡洛琳和我聊起了頒獎禮, 而且她對於我這麽晚才第一次看這部劇發表了一大段的意見, 但實際上説到後來就是在講從最初到現在的各種故事.

女孩們先回來的, 然後是吵吵嚷嚷的男孩子們 - 這簡直比 _歌廳_ 的時候還讓人頭疼! 天哪, 説起來... 都十二年了. 我們是從那時候開始的每次同時做同一件事情卻都不怎麽交流的傳統嗎?! 頒獎禮前幾天, 瑪麗昂指著我們一起串詞的那張照片小心翼翼地問我: '我能不能說你們兩個都好像對方不存在一樣看起來真的非常有趣?'(4) 我說到哪兒... 小孩們都回來了, 吉米也跟他們一起 - '我要餓死啦!' 他一直在叫喚(5). 當然洛朗也和他一起, 但我說好了先不提他的.

過了大概十分鐘(6), 希恩跟你一起上來了, 我聽見你上樓的時候輕輕感嘆了一句: '我的天哪.' 然後看見我們都在, 就沒有接著說. 請原諒我當時可能忘記了一切問候之類的禮節! 我甚至想好了要問你左脚有沒有傷的(7). 但你穿著那件白色的睡衣和中網絲襪, 戴著假髮, 化著完整的妝就這麽走進來, 如果不是我認識你十幾年, 我甚至都不敢認. 這件白睡衣衹有比十年前日本風格黑白圖案的(8)更加形同虛設, 你一身的亮粉還在不停地閃, 整個人字面意義上的在發光. 你和卡洛琳擁抱, 亮粉沾了她一身. 然後你很自然地轉向我, 右手摟住我的後背和我貼面, 左手順勢放在另一邊的大臂上. 我不記得我是像一隻企鵝一樣雙手垂在兩邊還是環在你的腰上 - 我猜是後者, 因爲卡洛琳沒有笑得很厲害. 衹有靠得非常近的時候, 才能夠聞到你身上很淡卻很容易辨認的甜味 - 類似于粉紅秘魯胡椒子, 廣藿香和雪松的混合(9). 你退開的時候, 手貼著我身側滑落, 打著卷的髮梢微微挑起了睡衣的前襟. 我甚至感覺我面前的是貝娜黛特而不是你, 但我不知道這是否衹是心理作用, 畢竟你還用著她的外表. 卡洛琳要先回去 - 這一部分你應該知道 - 她跟你吻別, 跟希恩和我貼面, 還祝願我們玩得開心. 你嫌熱, 於是去摘掉了假髮, 這樣看起來也熟悉了許多. 你決定跟我們在休息室待一會兒再去卸妝, 反正化妝間裏已經有兩個人了(10).

 _我沒拿抑制劑._ 我腦子裏突然跳出這句話.

你當然什麽都看不出來 - 首先, 我們得承認, 十幾年來我們就幾乎沒見過彼此的發情期(11). 突然想到沒帶抑制劑其實很奇怪, 因爲就算是不那麽規律, 那一天也應該沒有到時間. 但我確切地感受到了腰和小腹周圍的一點點抽動, 衹有一下, 但偏偏在這個時候. 我想著能夠等到西麗亞出來找她借一支(12), 畢竟這點反應從來都不會立刻爆發.

但之後怎麽就一點一點開始失控... 西麗亞走的時候我沒注意, 艾麗絲(13)也和姑娘們一起早早離開了. 吉米當然是急急忙忙去填飽肚子. 洛朗... 雖然希恩用不到這種東西, 我還是願意先去問他, 或許他會爲了劇組儲存幾支. 你進去卸妝的時候, 我把他叫到一邊, 他的臉色像是我要告訴他這次末場又不是真的(14). 我原本要直接問: '你有抑制劑嗎?' 但這樣問一個beta實在是太愚蠢了 - 就像如果有女孩突然問我有沒有姨媽巾. 於是我説: '我想請你幫個忙.' 樓上走了大半的人, 説話時甚至能聽見墻壁的回音.

他緊張地四下看了一眼, 又有些緊張地盯著我, 答道: '你説吧.'

'我需要一針前期用的抑制劑.' 説出來之後, 我衹希望自己的聲音沒有太大. 我補了一句: '是alpha用的就最好了.'

他愣了一下, 讓我等著他去找. 過了沒多久, 洛朗把門開了一條縫鑽出來, 又認真地關上. 他看見我來了非常高興; 他知道我在等你, 於是朝著門的方向瞟了一眼, 又對我挑了挑眉毛. 好了, 我不想知道他都看見了什麽.

前期最可怕的其實是真正的發情期還沒有開始, 你卻已經知道它要來了. 這就像試鏡還沒有輪到你, 但你已經看到前面的人快演完了 - 而你還有一句臺詞有點問題. 於是你就提前開始覺得胃痛(15). 而這個時候如果再受到一點刺激 - 比如說在我已經開始懷疑希恩還會不會回來的時候, 你從化妝間出來, 亮粉幾乎一點都沒有洗, 大部分的眼妝和一半的粉底卸掉了, 頭髮卻好好梳過(16). 而我不知道你哪裏弄來的這件衣服 - 這件... 在這個情況下我得説穿了還不如沒穿的... 我想起皮埃爾出來的時候那件黑紗長襯衫(17). 你推開門的時候甚至還猶豫了一下, 像是害怕外面有一群人等著. 我靠著過道的墻, 轉頭盯著鏡子, 那裏面一雙毫無波瀾的瞳孔也盯著我, 虹膜在陰影裏幾乎整個是黑色的; 其他的化妝間應該都空了. 門鎖轉開的時候發出一聲緩慢的像兩顆核桃刮擦的聲音. 你從門縫裏向外面瞟. 紅墻和有些昏暗的白光使得你的眼睛呈現一種透徹的, 中性的灰. 其實很少能看見它們顯出藍色, 那種和 _歌廳_ 時候的眼影一樣純到不真實的藍色, 大部分時間其實是各種溫度的灰色, 你自己很可能都意識不到. 然後你看見我, 於是把門完全打開. 你根本沒必要低頭去看脚下, 門口連一條地毯接縫都沒有(18).

十一年前那一次的感覺突然重新從脊椎涌上來, 衝破隔膜順著肋骨一直到整個胸腔. 是第335場, 那晚上是我演的, 但你還是在後臺待著(19). 女神游樂廳的化妝間沒有巴黎賭場這麽熱, 我當時穿著那件黑白印花的睡衣 - 上面還帶著你身上的甜味 - 你突然走過來在我左側停下, 隔著微涼的綢緞把手放在我肩上. 我驚訝地轉過頭, 下巴差點磕到你的手, 你立刻躲開了, 還小聲道歉. '你脖子上有一根假髮.' 你解釋道. 我在這句話結束大概兩三秒之後才反應過來你説了什麽. 這個距離已經足夠看清說話時習慣性的小幅度的撅嘴, 幾乎可以忽略的鬍茬, 以及深金色睫毛的顫動, 眼周不管是否剛卸過妝都一直存在的一點紅暈, 甚至眼角微不可察的細紋. 那一次我所看到的虹膜是灰綠色. 粉紅胡椒子的氣味似乎比以往重一點, 那時候你身上還沒有明顯的雪松的味道, 那是屬於卡洛琳的部分; 烟草味倒是有一些, 儘管你自己從來不吸(20).

劇組照常去了女神咖啡廳(21). 我可能不該嘗試新買的那盒烟, 或者不該喝最後那半升啤酒 - 是哪種來著... 總之和之前兩杯不一樣 - 我感覺不對勁, 於是和劇組説了晚安就走了, 你卻要跟著. 我不敢確定你是不是看出什麽來了, 也無法拒絕, 因爲這隻會讓整個事情變得更加尷尬. 當時是二月初, 可能快要兩點了, 潮濕的冷風在肺裏轉了一圈, 出來就變成了白汽. 也不知道是誰帶的路, 一切都像是很順理成章, 而且情節就和爛大街的愛情片一樣毫無新意. 劇場側面那片似乎永遠不會修復的墻邊, 那輛似乎永遠在那兒的卡車的陰影裏 - 我確認了駕駛艙沒有人. 你的信息素是故意放出來的, 出於某種原因我就是能夠區分. 被我按在墻上之前, 你甚至抱怨了我身上烟味太重. 大概是那個時候我才意識到其實你比我高了不止看起來的那一點. 於是我把你帶離了墻面, 按著你的後腦去奪取你嘴裏的空氣. 粉紅胡椒子的味道足夠重的時候會在溫暖的甜味中多出一點辣, 像加了姜的熱紅酒(22). 我撩起你那件剪裁精緻的大衣的後擺, 幾乎是一隻手臂就能環住你的腰 - 現在也還是可以, 而且好像更容易了. 我重做著十一年前的動作, 這一次你的背後是鏡子. 我很想讓你轉過去看看自己, 但這有些難以實現. 你腰窩旁邊那一點點柔軟的脂肪還在; 我隔著半透明的黑紗小心地捏了一下, 你哼了一聲, 用力想把我推開, 但沒有成功. 我把你摟得更緊; 如果不是聽見你模模糊糊喊疼的話, 我可以再用力一點的, 比如説讓我們的小腹和大腿完全貼上.

我們同時聽見了上樓的脚步聲, 同時放開對方. 我把你一把推回到化妝間裏, 重新靠著墻站好, 下一秒希恩黑色的頭頂就從樓梯下面出現了. 我跑到樓下, 他手裏拿了六種不同的針劑, 很顯然他對這種東西并不太明白. 我想了想, 還是拿了前期用的那支, 畢竟發情期使用的烈性太强 - 是的, 和omega抑制劑相反(23) - 注射抑制劑過量被推進醫院可不是什麽好事情, 這一點和姨媽巾不是一回事. 我回到鏡子前面, 看著針管插進突起的青紫色靜脈. 前期抑制劑打完之後沒什麽感覺, 類似於有點餓的時候喫了一塊麵包, 就一塊. 我把針管用原本的塑封膜包起來, 塞進褲兜裏.

轉頭去看的時候, 我才發現你甚至周到地把門重新鎖上了. 一種奇特的慌張感突然從頭骨下面蔓延開. 在那輛卡車昏暗的陰影裏, 我們最後差不多是互相扯著領子把對方推開, 像擱淺一樣混亂地喘著氣. 你習慣性地整理衣服, 碰到了我的手, 嘀咕了一句 '抱歉', 幾乎是氣音卻還能聽出一點沙啞. 我的指尖還抵著你尾骨的位置, 隔著一層柔軟的襯衣. 再次貼近的時候, 我把微涼的手伸到你的圍巾下面, 偏過頭去親吻左側的動脈 - 你并不是經常演, 也就不需要一直保留著那個蜘蛛紋身(24), 儘管它真的很好看 - 你明顯地抖了一下, 甜甜的氣息中開始滲出更多濕潤的草藥的味道. 我其實不是沒有想過這會發生, 但畢竟主動跟上來的是你... 於是這就有些麻煩了. 我抓住你手腕的時候, 你突然看了我一眼. 我是指, 雙眼真正聚焦地, 完全清醒地看. 有點像排練的時候你偶爾投過來的眼神, 不是在觀察動作或者表情, 和表演沒什麽關係, 是盯著我的眼睛. 我相信你意識不到這一瞬間幾乎能夠讓人心跳驟停(25). 一開始, 我試圖用同樣的視綫盯回去, 但你一點反應都沒有. 我把那種眼神在克萊爾身上試了試, 次數多了之後, 她過來我晚上是不是睡不好(26). 那晚你看我的時候, 虹膜在昏黃的街燈下呈現出瑟堡(27)海水一樣的藍色, 邊界已經開始羽化, 漆黑的瞳孔在不斷地縮放. 我拽著你跨上你停在咖啡廳外面的摩托車, 把頭盔塞到你手裏, 忽略掉你對此的一大串抗議, 憑著對地鐵綫路的記憶就這麽騎到你家門口.

我敲了敲化妝間的門. 你衹是轉開了門鎖; 我按下把手, 慢慢把門推開. 我們誰都沒有説話, 於是這扇門關上時發出的哀嘆變得格外響亮. 你從鏡子裏對我眨了眨眼, 然後像我完全不存在一樣在鏡子前面站了幾秒, 拿起噴瓶從額頭噴到胸口, 用手拍了拍頭頂的髮捲, 把翹起來的幾綹撥回去.

'走啦,' 你路過我身邊的時候還是看著腳下, '雅閔還等著呢.'

這場慶祝比十一年前還要漫長. 我不是說無聊! 但這和不能連著打三四個小時的拳是一個道理, 就算有各種花色各種樣子的沙袋和假人也不行(28). 你把我拖進所有人中間跟著 _沙漠妖姬_ 的歌單又唱又跳, 在混雜的信息素和香水中依然能夠清晰地分辨那種獨特的甜味. 你沒有離我太遠, 你也知道我和劇組大部分人都沒那麽熟悉; 以這個距離, 我能夠聽清你的聲音, 你把所有曲調都唱得像奧芬巴赫. 皮埃爾湊上來抱了我一下, 并親了我的眼角 - 我相信他原本是想把我整個人抱起來然後親一下臉, 因爲這就是他下一秒對你做的. 摸下巴和打屁股算作他的特權(30). 吉米大概是喫飽了, 扭著腰蹭過來用唱歌的音調叫了一聲 '雷蒙德'. 你假裝威脅地朝他的方向進了一步, 稍稍踮起腳, 他憋著笑把下巴往回縮了縮, 你們的鼻尖幾乎能碰上. 洛朗擠過來揉亂了他的頭髮, 一手摟住你的肩膀, 用指尖捏了捏大臂内側; 然後他過來和我擁抱, 他基本上把麝香完全收起來了, 衹有溫和的檀木的氣味. 西麗亞也來打了招呼, 一瞬間就被你的衣服吸引了注意力. 克勞德穿著黑色的小皮衣和高跟鞋在遠一點的地方, 你們兩個隔著中間的一堆人跳雙人舞, 這一堆人中有雅閔和吉米在面對面跳著毫不相干而且不屬于任何分類的舞蹈.

'衹是身體自然的邏輯,' 音響裏蒂娜的聲音唱道, '你不要再想這有更多含義.'(31)

斯黛西沒在; 我是第一回聽見你唱這一首. 這有一種回到前年在 _走鋼索者_ 的臺上坐著看你在前面唱的時候的感覺(32), 但這一次, 我能看見你的臉, 你也能察覺我的視綫. 皮埃爾帶著麥迪鑽回來, 他們兩個把你夾在中間, 麥迪和你面對面貼在一起, 歌聲變得時斷時續, 你微微翹起嘴角, 低下頭隔著睫毛向上看他. 皮埃爾趁機彎腰捏你的屁股, 你回頭, 他就在你嘴唇上響亮地親了一口, 其實沒有真的碰到. 你笑了, 揚起下巴朝他噘了撅嘴. 珍妮弗吹著口哨, 雙手一寸一寸從你的肩膀摸到胯骨, 隨後手臂收回到胸前, 跟德爾菲娜一起大笑起來. 洛朗像是彰顯自己的存在一樣擰起眉毛半閉著眼跟著你們的動作在旁邊扭. 你看到他了, 卻對我眨了一下左眼. 於是我踩著節拍走過去, 一邊跟著唱: '這和愛有什麽, 有什麽關係?' 麥迪非常配合地放開了你, 轉而去摟著皮埃爾. 你牽住我的手, 另一隻手放在我腰上輕輕用力向自己的方向壓(33), 并且重新開始認真唱. 信息素裏的辣味加重了一點點, 在我臉頰旁邊發著熱. 大概這麽跳了一兩個小節, 我才發覺這是我和雅利桑德那一小段雙人舞的變式(34). 誰知道你爲什麽學會了, 學的還是我的部分! 我甚至花了一秒確認雅利桑德不在附近. 雅閔一臉看好戲的表情端著他的一杯白葡萄酒. 我像當時和雅利桑德跳的一樣把臉貼在你頸窩裏, 那一瞬間你的聲音抖了一下, 但幾乎在我聽出來之前就恢復了原樣. 扣著你後腦的時候, 我的指尖碰到了衣領恰好沒有蓋住的腺體上的標記, 那應該是一對很深的咬痕, 摸起來明顯比周圍的皮膚光滑很多. 我不動聲色地把手指挪開一點, 那裏髮際綫正中間有一個小坑, 藏在一層微捲的, 柔軟的金髮下面. 但你斷句時換氣的聲音還是變重了一些.

交換舞伴之後 - 真的, 我們居然還能夠維持社交舞會的形式 - 交換舞伴之後, 我對面變成了西麗亞. 她真的很適合一百年前的那種舞蹈(35), 如果不是她也執意要跳男步的話. 旋轉的時候, 我看到你在四五步遠的地方, 旁邊是阿麗西婭, 你們兩個對這首歌的編舞都還有點印象, 但蓋坦似乎并不知道, 跟著學你們的舞步, 卻跳得像某種奇特的爵士(36).

一曲快要結束的時候, 希恩正好到你旁邊, 你拽住他, 趴在他耳邊説了一句什麽, 看不出口型. 然後你摸了摸兜裏的手機, 拎起最近的桌上也不知道是不是你的酒杯, 將它放回吧檯, 轉身就從旁邊的門出去了, 酒保點了點頭, 什麽都沒問. 我環視了一圈, 沒人注意到你離開.

我對西麗亞說: '我去抽根烟.'

我拿了打火機和烟草, 但沒有捲上. 路過吧檯的時候, 還是同一個酒保, 但他背對著我找東西. 我沒打招呼.

你沒有走多遠, 甚至連伊甸(37)都沒到. 但即使如此, 從莫加多爾出來的人還是很可能會在去皇家三一或者伊甸的路上看見你. 你面前停了一輛車 - 很普通的一輛小型車, 也沒有足夠大的陰影; 你好像無所謂那輛車是否存在, 你靠著墻站在兩盞路燈的光綫之間, 手機拿在手裏, 手臂在身前下垂, 屏幕的熒光照在胸口上, 三指寬的黑色條帶正好穿過這片亮區的中間. 兩邊的燈光都衹有邊緣能夠照到你, 你幾乎全身都融入了夜色, 看不清臉, 頭頂的金髮被晃得發白. 我壓著嗓子輕輕叫了你一聲, 你擡起頭, 把手機塞回兜裡, 一點也不驚訝地等著我走過來.

'出來抽烟嗎?' 你根本看不到我帶沒帶烟盒, 它在身後的褲兜裏. 你看起來什麽問題都沒有, 但放在平時, 隔著一米遠是聞不到信息素的.

'你知道我不當著你的面抽.'

你歪著頭從眼角盯著我. 好吧, 確實有過幾次; 但我至少可以保證烟草的質量.

那天晚上的格林堡白啤(38)意外地順著血液流遍全身, 我感覺到從小腹深處擴散出來的躁動以及大腦裏升起來的眩暈. 我捕捉到你信息素深層的廣藿香和雪松的涼意, 雪松裏帶有一點烟草味, 與胡椒子熱烈的甜和辣融合得像是天生就該如此. 好笑的是, 你親口説過我身上也有雪松和烟草的氣味, 衹是烟草太多, 以至於其他的什麽都聞不到了; 而妮娜(39)的信息素也像溫暖甜蜜的漿果. 但她在聖芒代(40).

你抬頭看了我一眼, 像是有話, 卻一直在遲疑. 最終你輕輕地說: '其實... 聖拉扎爾附近有還開著的便利店, 我記得.' 你眯起眼睛朝那個方向看, '我很少過去, 街上全是無所事事的沒有配偶的alpha...' 你收回了視綫, 聳聳肩, 轉頭看著我, '但畢竟是個火車站. 我們可以去一趟, 也就五分鐘的路.' 你的語氣就好像只有我的信息素正在失去控制而你一切安好.

這是會互相影響的. 我無法抑制地對上了你的眼睛; 屬於alpha的獸性正從脊髓尾端竄到頭顱裏. '如果沒有的話就在火車站裏解決是吧.' 我説出這句話的時候, 一隻野貓在對面停下來盯著我, 我用同樣的眼神盯回去.

你猶豫地伸出手放在我背上, 隔著單衣傳來的熱度讓你愣了半秒. 你輕輕拍了兩下, 説道: '這就是個建議啦.' 這幾乎是你在臺上對洛朗說 '我不生你的氣, 你知道' 的時候那樣的音色和語氣, 甚至發音都軟下來; 這聲音像是和我身體裏的什麽部分共振, 聽得一清二楚卻又覺得不真實. 你吸了一口氣, 又要開始說什麽; 我沒允許你繼續下去.

我用一隻胳膊完全圈住你 - 你知道我喜歡這樣, 包括你被碰到之前象徵性的躲閃 - 你腰的一側卡在我臂彎裏的時候, 我的手指甚至還能碰到另一側, 這是從肋骨到胯骨之間突然收窄的一段, 隨著每一次局促的呼吸而綳緊又放鬆(41); 黑紗被汗水浸得有些潮濕, 微涼地貼著小臂内側的皮膚. 標記的存在讓這個吻實際上很痛苦. 被熟悉但不匹配的信息素包圍著, 粉紅胡椒子的氣味確實有安撫的作用, 但雪松香又像一根扎在肉裡的刺 - 即使我喜歡卡洛琳, 即使我自己的信息素也有同樣的味道, 這是完全生理的東西, 會像是在鐵籠裏受著火刑, 被鏈條勒住氣管和動脈, 明知道差一點點就可以衝破禁錮, 但這一點點就永遠都夠不到. 你的手在我胸口上方, 試圖把我推開卻沒有用上全部的力氣, 食指鈎著鎖骨倒是壓得很疼. 我把手臂收得更緊, 直到感覺你的呼吸都開始打顫. 我鬆開一點, 下一刻就被你毫不猶豫地推開. 結果我并沒有撞到墻壁, 你自己卻由於剛才的缺氧而差點在人行道邊緣踩空, 我一手攬住你的後背. 這一下之後, 我們隔著一步遠面對面站了大約十秒. 你一直半低著頭, 腰腹上弄亂的衣褶隨著胸膛的起伏展開又摺叠回去; 你已經很努力平復呼吸了, 這明明是你在臺上非常擅長的事情, 到這時候卻連喘息的聲音都無法剋制. 你伸手要去碰脖子後面的腺體, 卻在越過肩膀之前改了主意, 衹是用食指指尖摸了摸下唇. 你張開嘴又合上, 反復了幾次, 最終還是一句話都沒有說, 而是突然擡起眼睛一眨不眨地看著我, 有一瞬間我甚至看到了可可倒在地上之前望著皮埃爾的眼神(42). 我能夠感受到自己的虹膜變成金色(43) - 這很好笑, 我不知道你的眼睛變成孔雀藍(44)的時候有沒有類似的感覺, 就像... 像一對蝴蝶被困在了眼球裏.

第一次清晰地看到這種藍色也是在那一晚上.

卡洛琳沒在 - 我想著把你送回家就好, 但忘了你們甚至還沒有完成標記(45). 整個房間裏都飄浮著溫暖的甜味. 你踢掉了鞋子, 拽著我倒在單人床上, 我的手肘撐在你腰的兩邊, 床架發出一聲毫無氣勢的反抗. 真正的熱潮期還沒有到, 但從有預兆到開始可以只需要五分鐘. 你眼睛裏就是像雨後的晴空一樣的顔色, 我一直覺得這和舞臺上藍色的眼影非常相配. 眼眶已經濕了, 眼角溢出的紅色製造了還沒有卸妝的錯覺. 你看著我, 虹膜幾乎完整地從眼瞼下露出來, 瞳孔在痙攣般地縮放, 完全沒有焦點.

其實你不必出聲請求我的, 我知道你要什麽.

路燈的光線穿過你的睫毛, 在顴骨上拖出細密的影子, 卻絲毫無法影響你眼睛的藍色. 它比那個晚上要清透一些, 也清醒一些, 你的瞳孔對準了我的, 眼角卻依然像哭過一樣汎紅. 我身體裏一團火燒過了脊髓, 那一瞬間的信息素失去了控制, 你側過頭向後退了一步.

然後你說了一句什麼 - 我不記得了, 也可能根本就沒有聽清 - 你抓住我的胳膊往前走 - 幾乎是在跑 - 你的手從小臂滑到手腕, 最終和我的手扣在一起. 我的感官完全被胡椒子與雪松的氣味和你手掌的熱度占據, 雪松香的存在讓我想把手裏的任何東西捏碎, 而你的手指穿過我的指縫按在凸起的關節之間. 我們拐過一個路口. 逐漸地, 你放出來的氣息變得更甜, 辣味也明顯了一點, 廣藿香幾乎消失, 雪松的味道卻越來越重. 你的手指把我們兩個的掌心壓向一起.

你鬆開了我的手, 轉而環住我的肩膀. 我們進入了一個明亮的大廳, 你和一個男人 - 一個beta - 説了幾句話, 我一個字都沒聽進去. 你的胳膊從背後半推著我繼續走, 稍低的體溫穿過兩層衣服刺激著我的脊椎; 你的脚步不算很快, 但你明顯知道要去哪. 我自然地也圈住你的腰, 手指隔著黑紗按在柔軟的皮膚上, 滑到露出的一點腹股溝裡. 甜甜的果香像一層濃霧包裹在我周圍. 我們穿過兩道門, 光綫越來越昏暗, 信息素也跟著顯得越來越重; 我在墻壁上看到了自己的眼睛的反光. 進入第三道門之後, 你放開了我, 反手把門鎖上. 我把你按在隔間側面脆弱的膠合板上的時候, 你還沒來得及站好. 我將壓抑的信息素完全放開, 我自己都能夠聞到强烈的, 像是一片森林完全燃燒起來的煙味; 這明顯嚇到你了, 你睜大眼睛望著我, 眼圈被烟火刺激了一樣發紅. 我擡起頭親吻你的眼角, 粗重的呼吸落在你臉上, 你閉上眼, 睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀抖動幾下之後靜止下來. 我吻你臉頰消瘦的輪廓, 含住你的下唇, 那片粉紅色的柔軟的肉似乎輕輕咬一下就能夠被刺破, 滲出鮮紅色的血來. 我體内有一頭即將掙脫鐵鏈的野獸在咆哮著: '貫穿他! 撕裂他!' 我無法把手放在你身上任何位置, 它們在顫抖, 每一塊肌肉都緊綳著, 骨骼和血管凸起, 如同詭異的河流覆蓋著一個山系. 你輕輕托住我的後腦回應這個吻, 另一隻手蓋住我的放在自己腰上. 甜味變得濃鬱而熱烈, 但還算穩定. 我感覺到你在試圖收起雪松香, 但這是標記, 是無法控制的. 你身體的溫度在升高. 我頭腦裏僅剩的一根弦也快要綳斷了, 我衹能祈禱你也有所察覺.

你把舌尖伸進了我的口腔. 這個吻的整個過程好像你是個alpha在安撫你發情的omega, 如果不是我嗜血的渴望越來越强烈的話. 耳鳴逐漸占據了所有的聽覺, 視綫中充滿湧動的噪點. 之後的一瞬間, 我嘗到了血腥味. 我用舌頭尋找皮膚的裂口, 犬齒將它向一邊拉扯, 在它周圍擠壓, 如同禿鷹對待食物. 你發出一聲意味不明的嗚咽, 有些沙啞的, 帶著濃重的鼻音, 從我嘴裡傳遞到頭骨, 在頭顱裏振動. 你側過臉, 牽出的銀絲帶了一點紅色, 順著嘴角滑過漂亮的下頜骨; 我的嘴唇自然地落到曾經的蜘蛛紋身的位置, 那裏的香氣甜到發膩, 但雪松香也格外明顯. 那個晚上在那張狹窄脆弱的單人床上, 你將手指插進我抹了油的捲髮中, 像要悶死我一樣把我的頭壓在你肩窩裏, 側過臉去咬我頸側那片紋身. _染料應該可以食用吧._ 我當時想. 儘管不願意, 但我確實需要把你推開才能夠正常呼吸, 結果你就用那雙湛藍的濕潤的眼睛盯著我. 我撐著床墊, 身體在你上方投下一片陰影, 凝成小滴的汗水佈滿了胸口 - 就如同現在這樣, 在昏暗的黑紗下亮閃閃的一片, 像你以蒂娜身份出場時的緊身衣. 即使隔著半尺厚的空氣和兩層衣服, 我還是能感受你的體溫在我皮膚上灼燒. 肋骨在你吸氣的時候從身側升起顯露出形狀, 像一個籠子, 裏面有什麽東西要衝撞出來, 我眼前突然看到了荊棘鳥被刺穿的胸膛.

你舔了舔自己的手指, 瞟了我一眼, 隔著衣服繞著我的乳頭抹了一圈(46).

我推開門把你按在洗手池的邊沿上的時候, 你還有力氣叫一聲 '輕一點', 撒嬌一樣的音調和十一年前沒有任何區別. 我記得你斜著躺在揉皺的床單上, 左腿支起來, 柔軟的大腿内側無意識地蹭我的腰 - 當時你還沒有紋那條龍(47), 那裏的皮膚看起來就像瓷娃娃的一樣. 你以一種像在掙脫什麽的姿勢仰著頭, 臉轉向右側, 抖動的睫毛下面露出一條眼白, 喉結一下一下地震顫, 精緻的下頜骨上單薄的皮膚被完全撐開, 連接著頸部拉長的韌帶一直到鎖骨的頂端, 喉結下面形成一個很深的凹陷. 我俯下身舔那旁邊的兩顆小痣, 犬齒刮過鎖骨像水波一樣隆起又沉下的綫條, 那下方散落著幾點淺色的雀斑. 我感覺到小腹上沾了濕涼的液體, 卻像是熱油澆到了火焰上. 你的手掐在我肩膀上, 像是在推而實際上衹是讓我貼得更近, 那裏留下的青紫的痕跡到第二天早上還隱約可見, 你卻迷迷糊糊地抱怨著我用力太大. 我一手扶著你的腰讓你坐到水池邊沿上, 另一隻手三兩下解開了褲子的紐扣和拉鏈, 試圖使下腹的脹痛緩和一些. 我把食指在舌苔上轉了一圈, 隔著被汗水浸透的黑紗按上已經腫脹了不止一圈的, 紅得滴血的乳頭. _如果這是漁網而不是紗,_ 我想, _它們大概會直接從網眼裏擠出來._ 像一瞬間打翻了香料罐一樣, 甜膩的果香一下子炸開, 充滿了整個狹小的空間, 混著一點辣味被燒得滾燙 - 我知道那裡有多敏感, 於是之前一直有意忽視它們; 我完全可以只通過玩弄這兩個點就讓你前後都滴出水來, 你會擡起胯摩擦我身上隨便什麽你能夠碰到的部位, 嘴裏胡亂地叫著一些法語, 英語甚至加泰羅尼亞語混合的不成句甚至不成詞的東西, 胸口的紅暈擴散到全身, 幾乎能夠就這樣達到高潮 - 你終於得到了這點觸碰, 於是挺起胸往我手上送, 我從鏡子裏看見伸展的後背上略微凹陷的脊柱和夾緊的肩胛. 我用牙齒拉扯那兩顆硬挺的肉珠, 乳暈附近的皮膚似乎汎起一點滑膩的奶香. 我把你的手從我背上扒下來壓在洗手臺與墻面相接的地方, 你的身體在我眼前完全展開, 半透明的黑色加重了胸肌下面的一片陰影, 腹部下沉露出肋骨的邊界, 腰綫緊綳著, 腹股溝從棱角分明的胯骨延伸進低腰的緊腿褲裏(48).

我本來衹打算用手和大腿解決問題的, 畢竟帶著臨時標記的時候你已經疼到在我背上留下一片青紫和兩排血口子, 妮娜差點以爲我被狼抓走了. 但除此之外, 這似乎一點也沒有影響到那場性愛的質量 - 我不否認這種疼痛真的能夠產生和快感相同的刺激, 但那到底是在衹有臨時標記的時候. 然而在我反應過來之前, 你已經一手撐著水池把長褲褪到了膝蓋上面, 緊實的小腿在我背後交曡. 你用一種近乎是命令的眼神看著我, 儘管這雙湛藍的眼睛沒有焦點, 蒙著一層水霧, 眼圈也完全紅著. 我用拇指的琴繭碾過你大腿根上的紋身, 留下一道紅印; 白色的三角褲前面已經濕了一大片(49), 露出裏面充血的粉色. 你劇烈地顫抖了一下, 試圖把我的手推開, 我抓住你的手掌覆蓋在那條龍的頭上, 順著内褲的邊緣探了進去.

'別鬧!' 你啞著嗓子說, 語氣卻明明是在笑.

於是我放開你的手, 托著大腿根把你從洗手池上抱起來, 你很順從地夾住我的腰, 雙臂繞在我肩上. 你甚至比我記憶中還要輕. 我一隻手探到後面, 你跟著我手的方向轉頭, 甜美的氣味從汎起玫瑰色的皮膚下面溢出來. 手指順著大腿滑進那道縫隙之前就感到一片潮濕, 我挑開緊緊包裹著臀瓣的衣料, 衹是碰了一下, 指尖已經裹上一層粘液; 抽出來的時候, 内褲的邊緣彈回皮膚上發出 '啪' 的一聲, 弄得那團肉輕輕地顫. 我把手送到你嘴邊, 你撅起嘴瞪了我一眼, 伸出舌頭在指尖上繞了幾圈, 然後毫無預兆地在關節上咬了一口. 我倒抽著氣縮回手指, 你像是怕我生氣一樣摟緊我的肩膀吻上來. 我擡起頭回吻, 向前一兩步將你的後背壓在鏡子旁邊的墻上. 你疼得呻吟了一聲, 右腿從我的腰上往下滑, 腹股溝内細膩的皮膚從被撐起的三角褲邊緣暴露出來, 那裏的熱度由我的指尖傳到全身. 你用小腿壓著我的腰, 雙手伸進我背後的衣領裏.

我低頭掰開你左邊大腿和小腹之間的空隙, 把脹痛的性器塞進去. 汗水讓那片皮膚變得滑膩. 那一晚在床上的時候, 我虎口抵著濕熱的腹股溝頂進被粘液糊了一片的後穴, 把這些半透明的液體打出泡沫來, 鼻尖埋在你肩窩裏, 粉紅胡椒子的香氣衝進血液. 你一開始配合著挺腰, 到後來完全脫了力, 臀辦和大腿的軟肉隨著每一次撞擊抖動著, 連呻吟都跟著發顫, 陰莖硬挺地貼著下腹, 你的腿已經開始痙攣, 卻還是只淌出透明的前液. 黑紗的粗糙質感讓我感覺像插進了半邊砂紙裡, 而另一邊又軟得像黃油. 囊袋正好拍打在紋身上, 白嫩的皮膚很快磨紅了一片. 緊貼在身上的衣服被弄偏了一些, 脹起來的乳頭和兩團乳肉幾乎把胸口的皺褶撐平.

你抬起胯, 左腿向旁邊打開讓我的陰莖滑出來, 隔著内褲用下體蹭我的腿根, 前端的布料被撐得看出經緯綫來, 粘液將方形的縫隙填滿.

我的手伸到後面把那層布推到一邊, 略厚的邊緣在臀縫裏卡住了一下, 發出一點水聲. 穴口已經完全濕透了, 在我指尖上一張一合, 但還是緊得要命. 我往裏探了食指和中指, 你咬著嘴唇讓我直接進來. 但一直在排異的穴口衹能勉强喫下四分之一, 你貼著我的身體, 全身綳著勁不停地顫抖, 手指掐進我脊椎側面的凹陷裏, 溫熱的液體從肩上流進我的衣服. 雪松的氣味前所未有的明顯, 那團被漿果的甜味壓制下去的火再一次點燃. 你想繼續剛才的吻, 我躲開了, 偏過頭去咬那條連接耳根和鎖骨的刀刻般的韌帶, 一邊用胸口去磨你的乳尖, 汗水打濕了前襟, 在黑紗包裹的高熱的身體上顯得有些涼, 這讓那兩個顆果實以能夠感受到的速度又脹大了一圈. 你把臉埋在我肩窩裏深深地吸氣, 抽噎聲依然無法抑制地漏出來, 頸後的腺體像剛標記完一樣紅腫著, 上面是兩道深深的齒痕.

就在這旁邊的位置, 我打下過一個臨時的痕跡. 你背後的床單被體液浸得深了一層顔色, 雙手顫抖著從我背上一寸一寸挪到臉頰, 勾著我的脖子吻額頭和眼角, 幾乎算是溫柔地在嘴唇上舔咬, 過高的體溫使得甜膩的信息素擴散得更快. 你攀著我的肩膀擡起上半身, 我順勢抱著你坐起來, 你雙腿打開跪在我的胯上, 剛才過多的體力消耗已經讓你無法以這個姿勢支撐自己, 性器一下頂到深處. 你盡力從我身上撐起來好讓陰莖退出一些, 卻維持不過幾秒鐘. 我托著你的大腿把你擡起來又放下, 頭部能感覺到一個差一點就能夠達到的更深處. 你趴在我肩上, 乳頭在我胸口摩擦, 硬得像兩顆沒有熟透的櫻桃. 後背上燒傷一樣疼, 你的手指似乎要插進肋骨之間, 從那裏面長出刺來. 我模糊地聽見你在我耳邊抽噎著說這樣會懷孕的, 一邊求我不要那麽深那麽重, 一邊用臀瓣一次一次地磨我的腿. 你頸後的腺體腫脹起來, 上一次臨時標記的痕跡很淺了; 你弓起後背, 乳尖離開了我的皮膚, 卻使得那個充血的腫塊完全暴露在我眼前, 稍稍低頭就能夠碰到. 我在旁邊不到半寸的地方咬下去, 鮮紅的半月形需要用布貼住才能不在舞臺的燈光下看出來.

我試著舔了一下那兩道齒痕, 一股灼熱的液體立刻順著交合的地方流下來, 穴口痙攣般地突然鬆開又立刻夾緊, 我趁著這一下用力挺進去. 肩窩裏傳來一聲帶著哭腔的嗚咽, 振動讓那片皮膚發癢. 我將臉頰貼在你頸側, 掐住臀部的軟肉往前插到底, 對準和記憶重合的位置撞擊, 完全抽出之後再整個進入. 你抽泣著卻發不出一聲呻吟, 環著我的肩膀把小腹往我身上貼, 前面隔著一層浸透了的棉布抵在我肚臍下面, 你似乎在努力地想把那塊布蹭到旁邊將自己解放出來, 而越是這樣, 裹在裏面的東西就脹得越大, 越被禁錮著. 後背上火辣辣的疼, 你的手指嵌在蝴蝶骨下面的凹陷裏, 幾乎要摳出一塊肉. 甬道收縮著表達本能的反抗, 卻衹有相反的作用. 我壓低你的肩膀, 舌苔重重地碾過被標記的腺體, 後穴一開一合地抽搐; 你顫抖著貼緊我, 敏感的乳頭蹭到我的. 我把你的大腿折到胸口, 手指掐著白嫩的皮膚留下一道一道的紅印. 我克制著體內像要把你釘在這面墻上撞碎的獸性, 而佔據了感官的雪松氣味在一次次地將它點燃, 在下腹灼燒著. 你小聲地喊疼卻還試圖吸得更深, 我不知道你哪來的那麽大力氣, 我甚至無法把你推開. 我很明白如果撞開了生殖腔, 你會痛得昏過去, 直到我成結了又退出來, 用精液灌滿你, 你都不一定能夠恢復.

衛生間的門是在這時候被打開的. 我以為是之前那個beta, 條件反射地側身背對著門把你擋住, 進來的卻是洛朗. 他還沒來得及看清我, 就被嗆得捂著臉退了一步. 你難受地扭著腰, 像個願望沒有被滿足的任性的孩子, 用他看不見的那隻手拽了拽我胸前的衣服, 臉頰在我頸側輕輕地蹭, 柔軟的髮梢撓著我的臉; 我按住你的手腕, 然後聽到你小聲地驚叫的時候才發覺我的手在顫, 而且力氣大得能捏斷你的骨頭.

他認得我們兩個的信息素. 他抬起頭的時候, 我看到了他眼睛的變化; 一股濃烈的麝香衝進我們之間. 他的右眼擁有和你相似的藍色(50).

你的手從我手裏滑下來, 扶著我的胯動了兩下. 但我無法繼續下去... 你已經完全在憑著本能行事, 那雙眼睛擡起來的時候藍得失真. 那一刻, 我突然覺得這一切都應該直接發生在休息室或者化妝間裏 - 希恩願意看著就讓他看 - 在你剛剛上樓, 還不完全是你自己的時候就扯開那條腰帶捆住你的手, 讓那一頭金髮被汗水打濕了粘在鎖骨上, 眼妝順著臉頰流下來, 口紅蹭到薄薄的唇瓣外面, 隨著吻痕落在脖子和胸口. 和發情沒有關繫, 就是純粹的性. 然後我意識到, 十一年前的自己有過同樣的想法, 最後一次謝幕結束之後, 等其他人都離開舞臺, 在幕布後面打開你胸前黑色的蝴蝶結, 退下背帶, 乳頭被帶子的邊緣磨得腫起來, 鮮艷的紅色一半是顔料一半是真實, 原本就解開著的褲子用點力氣一拽就能落到脚踝, 裏面黑色的底褲緊緊地包著臀部; 但我會留著襪帶, 聽它們在高潮時痙攣的小腿上彈出響聲. 藍色的眼影和你的眼睛相配, 殷紅的眼綫融化了, 眼角卻還是紅著(51). 我們都不知道劇場是否還有人, 於是你憋得再難受也不敢發出聲音, 甚至不能咬著指節, 因爲第二天下午場化妝的時候會遮不住.

洛朗把門落了鎖, 在僅有喘息聲的空間裡, 金屬摩擦與碰撞的 '咔拉' 一聲像風暴前的第一記驚雷.

你不耐煩地用小腿夾我的腰, 伸手擋住我半邊臉強迫我轉回頭來看你, 然後用力地吻上來, 將下唇吮吸出聲響, 熱烈的信息素衝得我一陣眩暈. 我抬起雙手撐住冰涼的牆壁, 你繃緊的脖子禁錮在我小臂之間, 大腿完全張開, 內側的肌腱由於拉伸而像山脊一樣從下體兩邊立起, 膝蓋幾乎壓在牆上. 我抓住你的手腕舉過頭頂, 用一隻手按住. 我知道在緊貼著瓷磚面的後背與臀部之間有一道近乎流線型的縫隙, 就像高潮到來前你平躺在床上挺起腰的時候, 手臂舉過頭頂, 頭向後仰, 喉結從舒展的脖子上凸出, 小腹和雙腿無意識地微顫. 洛朗慢慢地走近, 將手伸到這條縫隙裏.

他的手隔著黑紗碰到你的後腰, 你抖了一下, 穴口驟然收縮, 甚至不得不斷開這個吻來調整呼吸, 整個人癱軟著任憑快速的抽插將你一下一下撞向墻面; 只有陰莖硬挺著, 三角褲已經無法完全包住, 頭部從旁邊擠出來, 淌下的清液有一些滴在我的小腹上, 大部分的順著大腿内側滑落到後面. 洛朗緊張地看了我一眼. 他把手縮回來, 你向他離開的方向轉頭, 雙唇微微張開; 他擡起手覆蓋住你的臉頰, 用拇指輕輕撫摸玫瑰色的下唇. 我用力捏著你的手腕, 咬著你的唇角把你的嘴堵上, 你不滿地悶哼了幾聲. 洛朗的手順著你頸側滑下去. 我閉上眼, 舌頭探進濕熱的口腔, 同時按住你的大腿再一次頂入絞緊的甬道, 省略掉加速的過程而直接恢復到之前的頻率. 你的脊椎撞上墻壁硌在瓷磚縫隙裏發出木質齒輪一樣的聲音, 臀部柔軟的肉承受著我胯骨接連不斷的撞擊; 一股血液的腥甜在嘴裡漫開, 我用舌尖繞著你半張著的雙唇舔了一圈, 側過頭把溢出的津液蹭到下頜上, 你的嘴唇像被血浸染一樣, 從唇角扯出淡紅色的絲.

麝香突然變得强烈.

你轉過頭去望著他異色的眼睛, 卻還配合著我的動作, 下體溢出來的水被擠進去又帶出來, 泡沫形成與破裂發出響聲, 有幾滴落在了灰白色的方磚地上. 洛朗閉上眼親吻你的額頭, 同時扶著你的腰使你離開了墻面. 我重新托住你的大腿, 向後退了兩步. 他鑽到你後背與墻面的空隙中, 你的體型能夠正好被他完全抱住. 你回頭和他接吻, 其實更像是他單方面地取悅你, 你衹是半張著雙唇, 淡淡的血跡還留在嘴角, 整個人還在隨著我的節奏晃動, 於是他好幾次都差點扯開我造成的傷口, 疼痛 - 或許也有過於濃烈的麝香和烟氣 - 刺激出太多的淚水, 順著顴骨下的凹陷流進嘴裏, 流過頸側, 從被鎖骨撐起的縫隙流到黑紗下面. 我將呼吸灑在喉結下方的咬痕上, 烟味和胡椒子的香氣纏繞在一起, 你全身顫抖著發出甜膩的, 有些沙啞的喘息, 被身下的頂弄撞成碎片. 洛朗的左手從你腰上慢慢摸到下面, 滾燙的陰莖碰到了我的腿, 在你穴口旁邊摩擦. 一兩秒之後你反應過來, 抱著我的肩膀試圖躲開, 卻正好讓生殖腔口壓在了龜頭上. 甬道突然絞緊, 一聲啜泣從你唇間溢出來, 把我肩上的衣服沾濕了一小片; 你像是在説什麽, 哭泣使得詞語帶上濃重的鼻音, 完全無法分辨, 聲音虛弱得幾乎被水聲和喘息完全蓋住. 洛朗向前傾身親吻你的肩膀, 輕輕叼住耳垂舔舐, 小心地讓你靠在他胸口. 我退出來, 拽下了你的鞋襪和那條緊的不合邏輯的褲子. 洛朗把你的腿架在我肩膀上, 以我之前的速度用紫紅色的陰莖蹭你的下體, 頭部一下一下刮過穴口, 進去一點就彈出來; 你抓著我後背的手始終沒有放開. 我把你的膝蓋摺到肩膀, 性器在大腿根上那條龍的位置蹭了幾下, 剛剛恢復淡粉色的皮膚再一次變得通紅. 我用手掌按住一邊乳房轉著圈揉搓, 舌苔壓著另一邊的肉珠, 充血的肉粒被細滑的黑色經緯綫勒出十字形的凹陷. 鼓脹的襠部隨著你身後的撞擊而在我小腹上摩擦, 我空出一隻手給我自己, 另一隻隔著浸透了粘液的白色棉布撫慰裏面一直沒有被碰過的陰莖. 帶著哭腔的呻吟從緊咬著的嘴唇裏泄出來, 你的後腦墊在洛朗的肩上, 他順著你頸側從耳根吻到肩膀. 我加快了手上的速度, 同時吮吸了一下嘴裏的乳頭.

滾燙的白色濁液濺到我胸前, 更多的落在你自己胸口, 小腹和大腿上, 覆蓋了黑色的紗和藏青色的龍尾, 沿腹股溝流到洛朗的陰莖上.

大概十分鐘之後, 洛朗訂到了一間雙人房.

再之後就是, 第二天中午醒來, 洛朗溜出去找抑制劑了, 於是我不得不給你講一遍事情的經過, 以解釋爲什麽我們兩個都能夠還算正常地起床而你不能.

 

* * *

由於尾注5k字數限制而衹能放到正文的注解:  
(1) SN, 是他們的舞臺助理.  
(2) 我忘了是哪場了但就是最後幾場的, DA穿一個綠色短袖出來的一次, 他跟誰説的大概是如果你看見了SN和YD的話跟他們說我一會到, 然後SD結束就去路對面打電話了, 所以這裏是代入這個. 以及皇家三一就是那個酒吧.  
(3) 卡洛琳CS是DA夫人, 卡門CAM是他們的化妝師, 安托萬AW就是Vegane就是超級厲害超級高男裝女裝都好看的那個髮型師小可愛 (. 這個幽怨的眼神來源於官方ins上[一張圖](https://scontent-cdt1-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/99714793f683b17256010fbfe0cbc871/5C04371E/t51.2885-15/e35/s480x480/17663264_1896187410665962_1932155900701704192_n.jpg)Gilles給DA穿麥當娜那件衣服的時候AW在背後望著遠方 (霧 然後那個彩色的粉盤是去年3月25號DA在官ins上發的[第一張圖](https://scontent-cdt1-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/e12859649af0344c7e341b6d978d03d3/5BF71C2B/t51.2885-15/sh0.08/e35/p750x750/17438614_1885052808403195_589874768392486912_n.jpg). 以及CDP後臺我沒去過, 結構都是根據各種po猜出來的.  
(4) 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 _歌廳_ 這個是過不去了. 就是那個穿了同一件睡袍都沒有一張喜慶的後臺合照的梗 (我不知道是我的搜索範圍還不夠大或者就是沒有...? 但他們確實是... ins不互關fb加了好友也不互贊合照其實都只是同框真正的合照不到五張還不是自己發的上一次一起演劇是12年前還不是同台只是alter同台沒幾次還都不是劇卻衹有一歲年齡差生日只差了八天演過同樣的劇同樣的角色穿過同樣的衣服說過同樣的話得過同樣的獎 (. 瑪麗昂是指 _Comédiens !_ 的MP. 頒獎禮就是指今年DA主持的第二届Trophées, 其實去年他演Bernie獲獎的時候FR也在的, 他那時候是 _31_ 劇組. 那張照片真實存在, [指路DA官網](http://david-alexis.fr/david-alexis/images/news/cabaret_rep_david_alexis_1.jpg).  
(5) JB他那天真的是哈哈哈哈哈哈我們跟他打了個招呼送了禮物然後他就以他要餓死了爲理由跑了 (  
(6) 這十分鐘是因爲最後幾周DA會在追加謝幕之後下臺和觀衆合影.  
(7) 這個劇DA大部分舞蹈和技巧動作都是費左脚然而脫鞋的時候脫的是右脚 (  
(8) [直接看圖吧](http://david-alexis.fr/david-alexis/images/news/cabaret_rep_david_alexis_5.jpg)我任何一種語言水平都不夠用了. [FR也穿過的](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/kszZh_hYVcCSIENYn_u1IBFaH35E7jiMVeHsmjbLZXlp2QJBz_hQZnlgZwcsTkP_PQbLptyjnfEzF3Hw=w1000-h1494-rw-no).  
(9) 其實是我自己目前比較的兩種香水并且可以混用 /w\ 粉紅胡椒子-廣藿香是一個, 就是像溫暖的甜甜的漿果味道; 我還有一大瓶雪松用了快一年多還沒用完, 有一點點涼并且有一點點我留在北京的那瓶木質烟斗的味道. 總之就是混在一起會甜甜的但不膩的味道.  
(10) 其實主演用同一個化妝間這個算是有依據吧, 畢竟CDP衹有那麽小而且他們三個後臺總是一起化妝的.  
(11) 於是這就是 _歌廳_ 他倆爲什麽要alter (bu  
(12) 是CR不是拍照的那個姑娘 (x 因爲FR和她都在 _Mistinguett_ 劇組. 其實他和老航演過 _毛髮_ 但我們先不提老航x  
(13) 全組就一個艾麗絲啦. 寫她不寫別人是因爲除了CR和老航之外FR衹有和她Ins互關. 雖然Ins其實也不算數吧畢竟他和DA也不互關但話説回來他和DA是另一回事 (  
(14) 因爲這個末場從某種程度上來説依然不是真的 (  
(15) 其實是我跑800之前哈哈哈哈哈哈哈x  
(16) DA真的超級在意髮型! 就我們做的那個訪談, 最後拍照之前突然轉過去對著CDP吧檯的鏡子捋頭髮 (  
(17) DA和皮末場真的是母女款黑色透視 (bu  
(18) 從各種圖來看應該是真的沒有, 這跟dancers的化妝間不一樣.  
(19) 第335場他們兩個都在這是有[根據](https://get.google.com/albumarchive/105488171841412101760/album/AF1QipOVj-TW9D1VjrM8yDzXJvisOucK5j3NE6hd5rTX)的.  
(20) 但是FR抽烟啊 (bushi  
(21) 這個是看圖猜的, 但是確實存在一個類似于皇家三一這樣的一個演完固定會去的小酒館.  
(22) 熱紅酒加姜真的好喝!  
(23) 完全不是個學醫的但是這裏的設定是由於omega體質在發情期會更加下降所以前期抑制劑是最烈的而alpha相反. 對就是個... 我都不知道爲什麽會存在的私設 (.  
(24) 這裏兩個梗. 一個是FR喜歡親人脖子這個事情. 比如AF這個[圖](https://scontent-cdt1-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/e19c111ee41f34e28480fbdf63769810/5C3ADB22/t51.2885-15/sh0.08/e35/s750x750/26151684_140584963290941_7966705562853310464_n.jpg). 他演 _31_ 和AF跳舞的時候也有大概親到脖子. 另一個就是 _歌廳_ 的時候脖子左邊的蜘蛛紋身, 就有一種奇妙的水仙感 (x 雖然都是紋身貼但我懷疑FR的是長期保留的畢竟每場都又貼又洗這塊皮就該沒有了 (x 至於DA反正他是 (其實并沒有那麽稀有的) alter所以留著也還是會掉還是要重新貼的我估計他就可以演一場貼一場吧 (?  
(25) 作爲一個曾經和他正對著直直地對視了四十多分鐘并活下來的人, 我這麽寫是有依據的 (  
(26) 這真的是瞎編哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈但C妹絕對說得出這樣的話. 可能衹有我一個人這麽覺得但是其實就是因爲FR很多圖都像沒睡醒啊 (bu  
(27) 因爲DA是瑟堡人啊 (真的心疼瑟堡一直在被合并到現在直接變成了瑟堡區x 雖然說FR也是諾曼底長大的但他應該是港口人... 就是, 瑟堡在下諾曼底而港口在上諾曼底這兩個不是同一個大區的加上港口被炸過之後就不剩什麽了於是還是瑟堡的海水聽起來好一點 (? 至於之後寫的眼睛的變化全是瞎編x  
(28) 嗯FR是打拳的. 他那一套圖超級好看!  
(29) 因爲DA之前演過好幾次奧芬巴赫的輕歌劇, 有 _巴黎生活_ 的重排也有雜燴, 唱腔其實還挺自然的, 就他妖姬中場在幕布後面跟著唱 _YMCA_ 的時候基本也是這個音質.  
(30) 從BDV的勾下巴升級到可以打屁股了呢! 還在電視臺播出了呢! (停  
(31) 是 _What's Love_ 的詞, 第一季DA領舞的.  
(32) 哦這個真的甜, 可以去研究一下[這個小視頻](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av15303315)和[這個小視頻](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av16367444)裏面FR在背後的花式偷瞄 (霧  
(33) 就算是個O也要跳男步的! DA在唱小企鵝的時候就完全不給對方反應時間直接跳男步 (  
(34) 是 _31_ 裏的, FR和AF有一段雙人舞, 然後FR就把臉貼在AF脖子上.  
(35) CR在 _Mistinguett_ 真的好看啊. 她後來也有走秀什麽的穿過1920年代左右的低腰裙, 真的是仙女姐姐!  
(36) 我不是黑粉! 但 _What's Love_ 這段我真的無法想象坦第一次跳會是什麽樣 (  
(37) 伊甸是在皇家三一往南那個路口上的另一個酒吧, 莫加多爾劇院就在它的西邊隔一個街區. 同期莫加多爾在演 _油脂_ , 這兩個劇組互相認識并且都經常去皇家三一. 皇家三一的結構我基本上是知道的雖然也挺久沒去了, 并且DA確實認識酒保和服務生們, 并且我真實在那邊見過阿萊和AF, 當時應該還有 _油脂_ 劇組其他人但我沒好好看.  
(38) 皇家三一的啤酒我是衹喝格林堡特釀白啤... 因爲連吉尼斯都沒就不想喝瓶裝 (其實吉尼斯也沒想喝瓶裝但是我還有得選嗎x (再説了瓶裝也不過就是大法蘭西原產Pelforth和喜力和科羅娜和無酒精凱旋x 那麽祗剩下Paulaner和凱旋和普通的格林堡 (我不知道這個格林堡是哪一個 /o 對Paulaner我就完全無感雖然真的很出名x 凱旋... 見太多次了暫時放一邊 (妳 所以就... 而且格林堡白就很輕很溫和啊... 一升下去沒事的... (bushi  
(39) NM... 我覺得應該是FR的夫人畢竟衹有她和FR發了同一隻狗狗趴在床上的圖...  
(40) FR應該是在巴黎和聖芒代換著住... 畢竟FB上個人號寫的是聖芒代, 離巴黎也不算遠.  
(41) 參照FR和AF雙人舞這張[圖](https://scontent-cdt1-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/9108d8aca6a16d0672551bb9dd610f3a/5C08DC11/t51.2885-15/sh0.08/e35/p750x750/28753618_1643970015695673_3961235018407215104_n.jpg)!  
(42) DA是可以挺長時間不眨眼的啦, 比如説在Dick說他結婚了之後從獨自走到一邊到轉過身之間這一段. 可可和皮埃爾這是 _Comédiens !_ 的梗, MP演可可FR演皮埃爾, 大概就是他們兩個是一對演員夫妻, 但皮埃爾因爲懷疑可可和舊情人還保持關係, 加上他們兩個劇中劇裏演的角色也是一對丈夫單箭頭的夫妻, 皮埃爾在演出前還和可可吵了一架, 之後可能還抽了烟喝了酒, 於是在臺上對可可動手, 最後可可倒在地上失去知覺.  
(43) 看[這張](https://scontent-cdt1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.0-12/13020084_10153994056746877_358241560_n.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=b38435b1d8f3f7676212292cc2a6accf&oe=5B7DAE8A)啊! 他的眼睛啊!  
(44) 主要來源是[這張](https://scontent-cdg2-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/5a3cca81d4218a457eedab0ced8ec987/5BFAACB9/t51.2885-15/sh0.08/e35/s640x640/17127298_728528253977049_1846799451532820480_n.jpg). 雖然說是他自己的濾鏡但其實Bernie定卡用的[那張](https://scontent-cdt1-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/07769201221f10327f67d04aece600a9/5BF74E8F/t51.2885-15/sh0.08/e35/s750x750/14488176_573977039469487_8418417310712201216_n.jpg)也是非常藍的 /w  
(45) 其實歌廳這段一個大bug就是夫人和DA在這個時候應該是訂婚狀態而FR已經結婚了但我不管我就要寫肉這段時間綫改掉了 (  
(46) 我不確定DA或者FR的MC有這個動作但是2011版EM確實有舔手指繞自己奶子一圈 (. 并且我相信不管是DA還是FR都絕對做得出來 (.  
(47) DA左邊大腿内側到正面紋了一條龍, 但從2003到2004年的 _康康酒店_ 來[看](http://david-alexis.fr/david-alexis/images/news/Cancan_autre_5.jpg)的話還沒有, _歌廳_ 看[這張](http://david-alexis.fr/david-alexis/images/news/cabaret_twoladies_1_david_alexis.jpg)應該也沒有, 但從BDV的時候就已經有了, 和夫人結婚我覺得是在2009年 _歌廳_ 結束到 _我愛你_ 之間, 加上度假的時候各種紋身貼我懷疑一定程度上是夫人的某種喜好...? (BUSHI (48) 就... 其實他那天那條褲子的腰還好啦, 我就這麽一寫 ( (49) 是的我也覺得在這裏寫個注非常詭異但我就是說一句這個白色三角褲有[依據](https://scontent-cdg2-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t31.0-8/14362551_10209253806575677_4432169466759325681_o.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=f2c7149c280f0910795434c9f7e512a3&oe=5BFB5E3E) (ntm 以及這張圖把紋身擋的真是恰到好處x  
(50) 是班薩.  
(51) 是MC正經戲服 (.  


**Author's Note:**

> 理論上我該好好寫FR的語氣但我真的盡力了... 他說話的風格我簡直無法拿來開車 (於是爲什麽要第一人稱x  
> 然後寫到後來基本就成了恰好同名的OC了吧 (其實連名字都沒怎麽出現吧x  
> 其實代入角色非常嚴重... FR在肉的部分基本上是代入皮埃爾和西庇阿... (西庇阿就是 _Mistinguett_ 那個... 至於DA... DA就非常混亂了啊! DA有一部分本人和Bernie人設但除此之外有一些 _歌廳_ 的MC, GG10的弗雷德里克, BDV的小阿和少爺 (? 羅朱的班 (? 以及 _1984_ 原著的溫斯頓... 和茱莉亞 (? 還有一些其實和他沒什麽大關繫的比如説法版 _德古拉_ 的露西 (...? (不其實也算是有點關係吧畢竟他也演過德古拉而且去年Trophées妖姬組白卡主持是AD來著 (這不算x (而且越寫越覺得在寫個貓主子x  
> 補注一下我忘了注但是懶得重排序號的東西:  
> FR比DA矮大概三四寸吧我覺得;  
> 伊甸斜對面往裏走一點我記得有個酒店但我忘了叫什麽了也從來沒去過并且我懶得查所以這個洗手間就隨便一寫;  
> DA在左邊鎖骨連接胸骨柄的位置靠上一點確實有痣, 明顯的大概三四個吧, 很多後臺圖都能看出來;  
> DA會説加泰羅尼亞語.  
> 簡直想直接把這篇orphan掉 (x


End file.
